Meeting of Fate for Love and Filling the Void of the Hearts
by Shadow Joestar
Summary: Asura and Cattleya are both lonely after the loss of their husband and wife and haven't felt any better. So their kids came up with a plan to help find love again by bringing them together and they indeed got together in one night. Lemon. One-shot. CattleyaxAsura. Set in AU, Modern Time.
1. Chapter 1

**Meeting of Fate for Love and Filling the Void of the Hearts**

A young boy around 9-10 years old is standing in front of a tombstone, a grave of someone very dear to him passed away leaving him and his mother to live on with their lives. The tombstone engraves a name that he'll never be forgotten by those close to him like friends and families.

 **Owen 'Dragon Smiter' Metal**

 **A Great Loving Husband and Father**

 **Love by All and Never Forgotten**

 **Blacksmith and Strong Swordsman**

"Hello Pap, it's been a while since I've come here." The boy said talking to the grave like his father is listening from the Heavens. "I'm doing well in school, Mama is still doing find as well as the shop; busy is slow and all but we manage with Mama's other job and I'd have been helping out a lot." He said, telling his time and went silent for a moment or two and spoke.

"Papa, it's been almost 2 years since your passing and I think Mama is feeling lonely and dark throughout the days. I want to help her but I don't know what to do, but I promise I'll make Mama happy again and maybe help her find love again wouldn't that be great, Papa?" The boy asked suddenly a gentle braze blows over the boy as he smiles, like he just got the message from his father.

"Thank you, Papa." The boy said as he looks up to the sky seeing the sun shining down to the earth.

 **(Elsewhere)**

A young girl around 13 years old stands in front of the grave of her mother; she died over a year ago, killed by someone who might have a grudge against her family or some sick joke. The grave stone reads of the mother she once knew.

 **Durga Gekido**

 **Great Loving Wife and Mother**

 **Love by All and Never Forgotten**

 **Caring for All and Enjoy Flowers**

"Hell mother, I brought your favorite flowers like I always do. I'm well in school and all, father is doing great as well though he gets into fights from time to time but we're good." The girl said tears began to form but she quickly wipe them and put on a smile. "The flower shop is houlding up good, especially on the holidays, Uncle Yasha helps out whenever he visit us and _surprises_ he has a girlfriend; she's very nice and is a priests at a church." She mentioned then went silent for a moment for a sad face.

"Mother, things are difficult for father as he is hurting himself trying to keep in his emotions, I fear that he may end up doing something that I dare not say. But I won't give up on him, I'll do whatever I can to help moving on from the pain of loss and find love once again, that would be wonderful right mother?" She asked as a gentle breezes blows over her while peddles from the flowers are lift up to the sky.

The girl looks to see some sunlight shines down to the earth, meaning a bright and happy day is coming.

 **(Later)**

The girl is walking down the sidewalk passing by some stores, just as she made a turn on a street a small boy bumps into her falling on his butt as the girl stumbles back a bit.

"Oh, I'm so sorry; I wasn't looking where I was going." The girl apologized offering her hand to help him up.

"Its fine, my head was in the cloud so I wasn't paying attention." The boy said talking the hand getting back up on his feet.

The boy looks behind the girl curious, seeing the direction he knows.

"Were you just at the graveyard by any chance?" The boy asked making the girl's eyes widen.

"Huh, yes I was, why?" She asked wondering why a young boy would ask such a question.

"I was visiting my Papa there, he died almost 2 years ago; he was a great man that any kid would be proud and very great to my Mama as well." The boy said remembering the good times he had with his father and seeing his mom happy when he's around.

"I feel the same way for my mother, she died over a year ago; she is a caring woman that her kindness shows no limits and always calms down my father all the time as well." The girl said remembering the things she did with her mom and seeing a bright smile on her dad's face when her mom is around.

"That's nice, I hope I can find a way to help my Mama from her sadness so she can be the happy woman I know and love!" The boy said with determination in his eyes. "I'm Rana, by the way." He introduced himself as he extended his hand to her.

"Mithra, very nice to meet you!" Mithra said shaking his hand for a moment.

"Hey, where you live?" Rana asked wanting to visit her sometime.

"Over there down the street to the right, my home is a flower shop." Mithra answered pointing to the direction of her home to her new friend's utter shock

"Cool, I live down there too, to the left, we live in a blacksmith shop as in fixing things and making some cool things too!" Rana said exciting that Mithra lives in the same neighborhood.

It is nice that the two live close to each other, that way they can hangout whenever they like. Suddenly, Mithra had a thought in her head: both of their parents are single, living lonely in their sadness, and they late parent are in the same graveyard. It felt as though fate has brought to the two together so they can help their parent come together as well.

"Rana, I think this is more than a mere encounter of meeting each other!" Mithra said.

"Really?!" Rana wondered feeling as though Mithra is having an exciting idea in her head.

"Yes, I believe that we can help each other out with our parent by bringing them together!" Mithra said.

Rana was confuses at first but for a few seconds he begun to realize what Mithra meant and jump in joy.

"I love it; I think my mom and your dad will be perfect for each other!" Rana declared now he gets his chance of helping mother as Mithra helping her father as well.

"Yep, and I know just how to do it." Mithra said thinking in head for a sec and asks Rana. "Do you know what day it is tomorrow?" Rana nodded and she whisper the plan in his ear, for a while his smile grew.

"Yeah, I think it'll definitely work!" Rana agreed.

"Great, now give this to your mom and I'll give the other to my father and we'll leave the rest to them." Mithra said handing Rana a card she got from a friend.

"We should make sure they don't catch on, saying it's from a secret admirer." Rana suggested Mithra nodded and the two make their way to carry on the love-match-making plan.

 **(Rana's House)**

"Mama, I'm home!" Rana announced his arrival while taking off his shoes.

"Welcome home sweetie, I'm in the living room." His mom replied she is doing some stretching while watching some exercising show.

She is well muscular and mature looking woman with long black hair in a ponytail style and blue eyes behind the glasses and mot feature about her is her large beasts: about I-J cup. This woman is Rana's mom: Cattleya.

"Mama, I've met a new friend and she's really nice." Rana said mentioning Mithra but not her name.

"Oh, I'm glad you met someone new, I'm thinking of cooking something nice for dinner tonight." Cattleya said please to hear that her son made a new friend.

"Oh yeah, this also came in the mail for you." Rana lied handing the card to as she stop her stretching to take a look.

The card is an invitation to a special party at a hotel with a free room for the night which is set tomorrow on Mother's Day.

"Hmm, this does seem interesting but tomorrow is our special day and…" Cattleya said that day is usually the day where she and Rana hang out for the whole day.

"Please, you have to go." Rana said shocking his mom.

"I been thinking and I believe that this is the perfect gift for you and I want to be happy, so please go." Rana begged even giving his mom the cute puppy-eyes that she never resists.

Cattleya struggles to keep her wits but became overwhelm by the stare and bring in her son for a hug.

"Okay, I'll go if it'll make you happy." Cattleya said agreeing to go. Rana secretly thought he succeeded in his part, now Mithra needs to get her father and it's all good to go.

 **(Mithra's house)**

"You want me to do what?!" Mithra's father shouted in shock and rage.

He's muscular with dark-skin, white-hair and red eyes, and seems to be only wearing his running shorts meaning he had just finish his usually workout. This man is Mithra's father Asura.

"Please, this will be a great way to help heal the wound in your heart and perhaps meet some great people along the way!" Mithra said.

She had just given the card to Asura, hoping he'll accept the invite.

"I don't know…" Aura said unsure of seeing another woman again is the right time and tomorrow is Mother's Day, he and Mithra were planning on going to his late wife's grave for a while.

"I'm positive that what mother would want, for her and my, please It's the perfect Mother's Day present for mother!" Mithra begged his father to go and she knows that he can never say no to her like with her mother. Asura sing in defeat.

"Alright, I'll go, at least to get my mind off of things for a bit." Asura said then suddenly a hug from his daughter with a big smile on her face, he smiles as well returning the hug.

The plan is set in motion; now all that's left is to hope for the best.

"Oh yeah, I'm also babysitting tomorrow, just to let you know." Mithra said before running up to her room leaving a confuse Asura.

 **(Tomorrow: Mother's Day)**

"Okay Rana, I'm off, be sure to listen to the babysitter and behave while I'm gone." Cattleya said wearing her purple-black dress as the chests area is a little open.

"I will Mama, have fun!" Rana said seeing his mom leaving and silently 'yes'.

"Mithra, be careful sometimes kids younger than can be a hand full." Asrua warned remembering that once babysit a few kids for some money. He wears a suit that he once were at his wedding day.

"Don't worry; I have a feeling that this one is friendly." Mithra said leaving quickly as Asura exit the house as well.

Mithra quickly made her way Rana's house as he is waiting for her outside.

"Did she take the bait?" Mithra asked Rana giggles.

"All is set!" Rana replied giving her a thumb up. The two are exciting that their parents may get together and possibly become brother and sister later on.

 **(At the Hotel)**

Both Cattleya and Asura had made it to the hotel, unknowing that they been set up by their own kids. They suddenly see each other, for a glance a small spark lighted in their eyes.

"Hello, you're here for the party too?" Cattlelya asked.

"Yes, thought this might help get through some… stuff I've been going through." Asura said accidently staring at Cattleya's breasts and quickly look away.

"Well, I'm hoping for the same thing." Cattleya said as she walks in with Asura following her.

A bellboy asks them if they came for the party, they show him the invites and shown them to the room. As they enter, the is big almost like a gym; the decorations were fancy with a bit extreme taste in the mix, foods looking good, and lots of people in as well.

"Well, never thought I see you in a place like this, Cattleya." A woman said walking up to her.

The woman is well-built like Cattleya, red-haired with purple eyes, wearing some normal clothing and she knew Cattleya pretty well.

"Risty, you're here too?" Cattleya asked first time seeing her in a party like this.

"Y-yeah, I got an invite and well how can I turn down something like this." Risty said while blushing for some reason.

"Well, I hope you won't cause any trouble." Cattleya teased knowing Risty has always a 'woman with problems' like with her fist.

"Who asks you?!" Rsity shouted then seeing Asura next to her, deciding to get some payback.

"So, you and your boyfriend seem to be great together." Risty teased making Cattleya and Asura shock looking at each other. "Well, can't wait to see stunt you two will pull." Risty laughed before walking away.

"Hey, wait a minute, it's nothing like that!" Cattleya said trying to clear up the misunderstanding between her and Asura.

"Get back here you!" Asura shouted angrily but Risty completely ignores them.

"(I'm sure why you're here Cattleya, but maybe it is for the best and that guy can help with your pain.) Risty thought remembering how sad Cattleya was when Owen died; she was one of the good friends to Owen and Cattleya.

Her thoughts were cut off when she sees a young blonde man standing by the door looking at her, giving her the 'come on' sign making Risty blush some more but knew she never resists her man.

 **(7:00 pm at the party)**

Everyone is having a good time together as the party kept going on for the night. Enjoying each other's companies and the food is great.

Standing by the drinks, Cattleya and Asura were talking having a blast with each other and maybe come realize something that made them laugh.

"So your daughter is the babysitter who's looking after my son Rana?" Cattleya wondered.

"Seems to be the case, considering we live near each other." Asura said figuring out that their kids set them up on a blind date.

"Well, I don't know why but I feel like we're more closing than you think." Cattleya said thinking about the first time they saw each other.

"Yes, perhaps maybe we are destined to meet each other, but I never believe in that crap." Asura stated.

"If that's the case, maybe we can try getting to know each other more… alone." Cattleya said reminded him that they happen to have the same room as said in the invite. Asura nodded and the two make their way.

 **(Later)**

Asura is sitting on the bed while waiting for Cattleya finishing her shower, they did some talking and finding out they have common things. They both lose the one they loved and felt some darkness of lonely, wishing for it to go away. Feeling an extreme, warmth in their hearts the closer they are, so they decided to see if fate has brought them together: By having sex.

"Asura you can look now." Cattleya called out.

Asura turn to see Cattleya wearing nothing but a towel as she blushes like crazy, same goes for as he is only wearing a towel to his torso.

"Wh-what do you think?" Cattleya said he didn't replie as he walks up to her staring into her eyes.

"More amazing than I can ever image in my whole life!" Asura commented Cattleya smiles at his words.

The two came closer until their lips made contact, Cattleya wraps for arms around his neck as Asura wraps around her hips. They began to feel of wanting each other as their kiss grew more intense, sharing the passion and feeling fireworks exploding inside. They moan in the kiss as their tongues dances together, Asura lower his hand to Cattleya's butt and gave them a good squeeze making her moan more.

"Asura… I think… it's time… for you to… give my girls some love too!" Cattleya said the separate for air as Cattleya drops her towel giving her new lover the view of her body.

"Like what you see?" He nodded. "Then come have some fun with them!" She grabs his hands and places them to her breasts. Asura squeezes them hard and rubbing them together, next he went twisting and squeezing the nipples making Cattleya moan louder.

"Go ahead, suck them!" Cattleya said.

Asura began to suck the left nipples hard pull it stretching the giant boob, after a few sucks he felt something wet and warm beginning to come out and decided to drink it all until there is nothing left.

"Oh, yes, yes, drink my milk, give it a good suck!" Cattleya moaned feeling her body turn on even more as it's heating up.

He them went on to the right nipple giving the same force and began sucking the both at the same time.

"Oh, Asura, something's coming, my breasts is cuming, please don't stop!" Cattleya shouted as Asura continue to do so, later gave one final sucking to get every last milk.

"I'M CUMMING!"

She felt her pussy cuming from being milked; suddenly she felt being carried bridle style by Asura with a big grin on his face.

"Ready to taste my milk?" Asura asked Cattleya was more than ready. He put her down on the bed and stands over her no longer having the towel.

His penis is like 8-9 inches long to her surprise.

"My, such a big boy aren't you, becoming like this from drinking my milk." Cattleya teased as she began to rub her hands on the penis making Asura groan in pleasure.

Cattleya felt the hardest now she's going for the taste as she starts licking it for a while and went onto to sucking it from the tip to half-way.

"Cattleya, you're sooo gooood!" Asura moaned feeling his lover's mouth.

"If you think that's fun, get a load of this." Cattleya then put the cock between her large breasts rubbing them together making this even more intense pleasure as it goes on for a few minutes.

"Cattleya, I-I'm close!"

"Go on, fire you load so I can get a taste of you!" Cattleya said as she suck more Asura grabs her head pushing her all the way for his penis and cum into mouth.

"How do I taste?" Asura asked while breathing heavily a little.

"Amazing, you may even surpass Owen." She said she Asura down in a sitting position.

"Now get a taste of me." Cattleya bends down showing her pink, wet, pussy.

Asura took a moment at the sight before licking the pussy and sucking on it as well.

"Oh yes, lick me hard, make me cum by your tongue!" Cattleya begged after minutes, she finally cum from the intense of her pussy.

"Now it's on to the main course." Asura said Cattleya get up as the two are in a sitting position with her pussy above his penis.

With a little time, Cattleya slowly pushes herself down for the tip to be inside then half-way making her moan.

"Asura… help me…" She asked. Asura put his hands on her hips and pushes her down hard as his cock is all the way inside Cattleya's pussy.

"It… is… inside…" Cattleya moaned. "Now let's ride!"

Asura beings thrusting back and forth slowly for Cattleya to get use to the size then pick up speed faster than he ever done before. Cattleya's mind was going wild like her time with Owen but this is more intense and greater than she ever felt before, same goes for Asura. As they continue thrusting each other they kiss again more wildly while rubbing each other's bodies and Asura grabs her boobs again giving good squeeze and pinching the nipples making her moan within the kiss.

"You just love my girls, don't you?" Cattleya asked exciting while still kissing.

"It just your boobs, it's everything I love about you!" Asura said carrying Cattleya while his cock is still inside of her.

He kept thrusting and Cattleya kept on bouncing from her lover, feeling more pleasure and love as the two are connect as one.

"Asura, I'm close!" Cattleya alerted.

"So am I!" Asura said giving one more powerful thrust leasing this load.

"I'M CUMMING!" They both shouted releasing their love juices together. They lie down on their sides heavily breathing but felt joy none the less.

"That was… amazing… even better… than I ever felt before!" Cattleya said between her breathing.

"Me too, so much more than I did with Durga!" Asura admitted this is the best that ever happened to him.

Cattleya sees his penis still hard than ever, shock and amaze of the man's stamina.

"Looks like you still got some energy to spear." Cattleya said as Asura smirks, they went on doing rounds than they can count.

Later on, they began to do all kinds of different positions of sex: the reserve cowgirl, one-side on her left with one leg up, on all four, two hands holding her up while Asura holds her legs, standing again grabbing her arms from behind as she hangs her tongue and her breasts bounces like crazy. Even going for thrusting in the ass-hole and more boobs to the penis, including Asura drinking more breasts milk much to Cattleya's please.

"Asura! I'm close, my body can't keep on going anymore after this?!" She screamed rolled her eyes back, they have doing more sex for a few hours probably pass midnight. She feels her limit is reaching to the end and same could be said for Asura.

"Then we'll make this our final love together, as a sign of our love?!" Asura shouted thrusting even faster and harder than before, marking Cattleya as his woman and no one else.

"Yes! Faster! Harder! Make me your woman! I'm yours and only yours as you are my man and only my!" Cattleya declared feeling their love coming closer to the climax.

"CATTLEYA!"

"ASURA!"

Finally releasing their final climax as did their final pose of the very first they did. Losing count of how many times they cum time and time again, mostly Asura cum inside of Cattleya. Lying in bed holding each other in their arms together, they kiss before going to sleep as Asura rest his head on Cattleya's giant breasts like a pillow.

"Happy Mother's Day, Cattleya!" Asura said truly felt happy meeting her and fell to sleep.

"Thank you, my love, remain to give this amazing pleasure as a present for Father's Day." Cattleya said knowing that Asura is the one for her like with Owen and fell into slumber as well.

They knew this could make her pregnant but that didn't matter to them, their love is stronger than ever and their future offspring will be the proof of their love and they'll live happily forever together.

* * *

3 and a half years have pass since the fated meet of love. Asura and Cattleya spend more time together now that they know of living next to each other, much to Mithra and Rana' joy of seeing them together. Weeks later they found out Cattleya is pregnant with twin ad Asura screams of excitement as the children dances of joy together. Asura purpose to Cattleya, no surprises there is said yes instantly and now the two families are one living together.

Mithra and Rana going playing around on the yard with their new twin siblings: a boy name Augus after Asura's old fighting teacher, he's dark-skin like his father with black hair and blue eyes like his mother. The girl is named Cat short for Cattleya Jr., she's peach skin like her mother with white-hair and red eyes like her father.

Everyone is enjoying their peaceful times together under the bright sunlight. Durga and Owen watches over them from Heaven seeing as everyone have found their happiness and continue onward, their spirit has truly rest in peace from the moment Asura and Cattleya declared their love for each other on that night, and it only took two kids to pull it all off.

* * *

 **KO done, new one-shot story is finish, I want to make a special mother's day story involving Cattleya from Queen's Blade and Asura from the game.**

 **Hope you all enjoy and HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY TO ALL THE MOMS IN THE UNIVERSE!**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	2. Bonus Chapter

**Asura's Special Father's Day!**

Cattleya has been going through some stuff in the back of her blacksmith store trying to find something special for a special day that is coming tomorrow for her special man, her amazing boyfriend, Asura Gekido. It's been over a month since they met at that hotel on Mother's Day as they were set up to meet by their kids and now they could've been more perfect for each other.

"Excuse me, Cattleya, I hope I'm not bothering you or anything?" A girl called out Cattleya turns to see Mithra Gekido, Asura's daughter, entering the back room doing her usually visits to her and Rana.

"Oh Mithra, actually I was hoping you could help me with something." Cattleya said.

"You know what tomorrow is, right?" Mithra asked hoping her future mother-in-law hasn't forgotten.

"Oh no, I haven't forgotten, in fact I've been planning this ever since our first time together and now it's now turn to make this a amazingly special for him!" Cattleya squealed in excitement.

"Well, I'm sure you'll make sure father will never forget this Father's Day for the rest of his life." Mithra said feeling happier everyday for her father and Cattleya growing closer together and she cannot wait for the wedding.

"I just have to make sure got this when he and I are alone together and,-Yes found it!" Cattleya said picking something she needed for her plan with Asura. She turns around to show Mithra and gasps of the sight as she covers her mouth.

"My word Cattleya, you're really going all out on this one, aren't you." Mithra said seeing the thing Cattleya will use for Asura tomorrow.

"Yes and now everything is ready to be set in motion, now all that needs is for Asura to be away from his home for a while." Cattleya said thinking of a way; luckily Mithra already had the thought in mind.

"Well that's already handle, Rana is taking Asura to see his favorite movie that's doing a remake-reboot version so they'll be gone for a while." Mithra mentioned which Cattleya smile of hearing this info.

Cattleya got everything she needs for tomorrow and she'll make sure that Asura will feel her love hundreds of time more than ever before. She and Mithra walk out of the backroom to keep working at the store, spotted outside of the window Asura is training Rana in the arts of combat.

As both Mithra and Cattleya have grown to each other so have Asura and Rana; they would hang out in either houses doing stuff like playing sports, video games, watch some TV, and training martial arts together, Rana said he wants to be strong like his late father Owen and Asura to protect those close to him.

Training the young boy reminds him of his training days with his old Master Augus, though his method of training were a bit extreme and life-threatening and he's always lust for battle against anyone including his own pupil. And now it is his turn to teach.

"Are you excitement about the movie tomorrow?" Rana said between throwing punches and dodging Asura's.

"Indeed, I always wonder what my movie would be like in a different version and remain the same." Asura said before palm strike Rana in the chest pushing him to the ground on his back.

"Alright, that's enough for today." Asura said helping Rana on his feet.

"Hey Asura, have you ever enter a fighting tournament before?" Rana asked.

"A few times, there was this organization that held the world martial arts tournament and my master always tries to force me and Yasha to enter with him to see how far we have gotten through our training." Asura explained his past experience in competitions and fighting against other fighters.

"Did you meet any strong fighters while you were there?" Rana asked wanting to hear more Asura's past and all.

"Well, there were a few fighter that were strong to put me into a corner and love to fight because it feels like it's who they are, but if there's one fighter I would see as my rival beside Yasha. Is Ryu." Asura said remembering the time he first met the wondering warrior and barely won against him too.

"Was Ryu really strong?" Rana wondered not that he doubt Asura's strength but he always wonders how strong other people are in the world.

"Oh he's indeed strong, I bet he's training right now to become strong and be ready for our rematch." Asura said looking high in the sky wondering how Ryu is doing right now.

"Well I believe you're gonna beat him!" Rana said walking back to his home and waving goodbye to his mentor/future father-in-law.

Asura saw Rana enter his home before looking back to the sky thinking of he'll want to enter the next fighting tournament and meet Ryu again. Their fight would be legendary to other fighters and generations would tell stories of that.

For now he has his daughter, Rana, and his amazing girlfriend: Cattleya. He remembers that she'll do something special for him on Father's Day and that's tomorrow, wonder what she has in store he'll wait and see after the movie with Rana.

 **(Tomorrow, Father's Day)**

"That was the BEST MOIVE EVER!" Asura screamed of proud and exciting, they have just left the theater and the movie was even better than he had hope to image it and he got to see it thanks to Rana saving up a lot of money to get the tickets.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, that movie really blow me away!" Rana said seeing how Asura likes the movie and wonders what the original version is like.

"Well now let's get home; I'm sure Cattleya has lunch ready for us." Asura said.

"Oh, I think it's more than lunch she's preparing." Rana said signing that he knows his mother is doing something special for Asura who became curious of what he means but he decided to see for himself.

As they made their way to Asura's home, where they decided to have lunch together today, sees Mithra out on the yard waiting for the two to arrive. She told Asura that Cattleya wants to see him upstairs saying that she needs help with something, Asura didn't question what is was so he went upstairs leaving the two children as they smirk at each other before high-five.

 **(Asura's Bedroom)**

Asura made his way to his bedroom thinking that's where Cattleya will be there, he gets the feeling that Cattleya has something big in mind that will give him the best Father's Day gift ever. He reaches the door to the room and knocks a few times.

"It's me."

"Come in."

With just like that, Asura enters the room and stuck in amazing of horny of seeing Cattleya sitting on the edge of the bed being barely wrapped in wrapping strings all over her naked body while in a sexy poses to pleases the man.

"Happy Father's Day, Asura!" Cattleya said in a sexy tone as Asura is awe of the sight like his mind was suddenly shut down, she walks up to him while swinging her hips back and forth.

"Come, time to open your gift and enjoy it." Cattleya said dragging Asura to the bed and places his hand on her breasts where the ribbon is.

Asura got some of his thoughts back and like there's no tomorrow, he rips the strings right off of her and immediately pulls her into a lustful kiss that she kiss back and the two make out while wrestling their tongues at each other but Asura always dominates. Cattleya's hands move over Asura's body as she slowly removes his clothes including both his pants and underwear, they departed the kiss for air and for Asura remove his shirt becoming nude then pushes her to the bed and resume their make out session.

"Asura please, let go all out now!" Cattleya pleaded wanting to get to the main action and Asura couldn't agree more.

Asura position his penis right to Cattleya's pussy and thrust it right into it making her scream in pleasure feeling the little sword piercing through her inner wall. He thrust hard and fast moan in pleasure as Cattleya tires to follow his rhythm feeling her mind going a bit blank and her breasts bouncing up and down like their signaling him to drink her milk and so he did like a vicious animal. He sucks on one breast while playing with the other making Cattleya moan louder and happier then Asura began to suck both of them at once while feeling the breasts milk sipping into his mouth.

Asura stop much to Cattleya's disappointment but she gasps as she's force to roll over and standing on all four like a dog and Asura thrust harder as Cattleya enjoys it.

"Cattleya… I'm about to…" Asura moaned feeling his limit.

"Go ahead; plant your seeds into me and more!" Cattleya screamed.

Asura grabs her legs and wrap them around his waist and grab her arms lifting her up like she's flying with her tongue hanging out of her mouth and her eyes nearly rolls to the back.

I'M CUMMING!" Cattleya screamed as Asurea groan blowing his load in of her as she cums as well mixing each other's love juices.

Cattleya breathes heavily from the climax and was about to get off but Asura hold her down tight.

"No way, we're just getting started?!" Asura said as he lay Cattleya down on one side while lifting her leg in the air from the other and began thrusting her fiercely. Cattleya didn't care about taking a break anymore as she continues to feel pleasure with Asura.

For the next 4-5 hours, the couples have gone through numinous styles and poses of sex even squirting breasts milk all over the room and on each other. They were lost in their own world of sex that is only for them alone and enjoying every minute of it.

They are doing their last position: Asura standing on the bed while Cattleya's legs wrap around his waist so she won't fall off and feel his penis bouncing up and down of joy with her breasts press against his chest.

"Cattleya.. one last… blow…"

"Yes please… give it to me!"

Asura gave one last thrust into Cattleya's pussy as the two screams of joy feeling each other's love and they fall to the bed laying their as though the strength in their bodies has left them.

"Thank you for the wonderful gift." Asura said with a warm smile.

"You're welcome; though there is another present I want to show you." Cattleya said as she put his hand on her stomach, for a moment Asura didn't know what she meant to began to realize something amazing.

She's pregnant and he's going to be a father.

Asura muster any strength in him to kiss Cattleya and she kisses him back, this was indeed the best Father's Day any father could wish for and it was all thanks to his special woman the love of his life.

* * *

 **KO here's a little bonus chapter for Asura for Father's Day even though that day was yesterday.**

 **Hope to those with dads I wish them a Happy Father's Day including my own and hope you all enjoy this!**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


End file.
